Verdadera oportunidad
by sonrais777
Summary: No sabía qué hacer, qué sentir, cuál era el camino qué tenía que seguir, pero una dulce melodía y la bondad de una persona, le permitirá aceptar lo que la vida tenga deparada para él. Ligero AU.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un OC de mi universo donde Luka y Marinette quedan juntos y sus hijos son los nuevos portadores a futuro, lo pensé demasiado pero de verdad me ha gustado el resultado, a quien no, bueno, igualmente no me arrepiento. Como sea, estamos cada vez más cerca de ver Chat Blanc y Félix, los últimos dos capítulos que juraron nos reventarían la cabeza, creo que entenderemos porque vemos a Ladybug más renuente a Chat, esos productores son malvados! Menuda conspiración. Y bueno, sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Verdadera oportunidad.  
Capítulo único.

Su vida no era fácil, lo supo desde temprana edad cuando su propia madre se lo dijo.

_No te quiero, nunca te quise. Eres un inútil y un estorbo nada más en mi vida._

Esas palabras se clavaron hondo en su corazón. Y al crecer las cosas y apenas habían cambiado. Tenía a sus abuelos, que lo amaba y mimaba todo lo que su madre le negaba. Pero no sabía quién era su padre, ni mucho menos sus abuelos lo sabían. Pero esa tarde que se armó de valor para preguntarle a su madre las cosas no salieron bien…

Vagó por largo rato, no quería ir con sus abuelos, no quería saber nada de su familia. Ya era de noche, empezaba a hacer frio y había salido solo con su camiseta negra favorita que tenía el logo de un dragón dorado en el pecho. No tenía amigos, su familia estaba fragmentada, y se sentía caminar en brea. Suspiró con malestar mirando su reflejo por un escaparate, su cabello un poco despeinado y largo de color negro, sus ojos grandes y de color verdes apagados y su piel del mismo tono como de su madre, se parecía mucho a ella, entonces ¿por qué no lo amaba? ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas horribles? No le importaba que su madre fuese una famosa actriz, quería una madre normal, una madre que lo amara de verdad y no fingiera por las cámaras. De repente una dulce melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos. La siguió casi hipnotizado por ese dulce sonido que resuena hasta su corazón dulcemente. Era una lira, y el causante de su sonido estaba sobre el carrusel del parque. Viper, la heroína de la serpiente tocaba esa noche a la nada. Admiraba mucho a los héroes, pero Viper era su favorita, y para qué negarlo, tenía cierta fijación por ella. Era hermosa, su largo cabello negro de mechas de color azulado, su traje se parecía al de su antecesor Viperion, pero esta tenia claras diferencias como la más notoria unos cascos que cubrían sus orejas.  
Se sentó bajo el carrusel, sintiendo como esa dulce melodía calmaba todo su ser, y sentía que volvía a respirar como si hubiese contenido el aliento por mucho tiempo. Aclarando su mente, despejando cualquier bruma que lo confundía. Así estuvo hasta que la melodía cambio a una más divertida haciéndolo sonreír. Sentía frio pero no se había sentido tan vivo desde hacía mucho tiempo...  
-Está haciendo más frio.- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la heroína y vio que se asomaba de cabeza para verlo.- Hola. Siento asustarte.  
-Hola.- sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña con la luna, y cuando ella bajó, este pudo ver que esos ojos ambarinos tenían un tenue brillo azulado. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida.  
-Hace frio. ¿Vives cerca?  
-Eh, no.- ella frunció el ceño.  
-¿Te has perdido?  
-Ya quisiera, y tampoco han pedido rescate por mi.- su intento de broma no la hizo reír. Ella se acercó y puso su mano en su pecho haciéndolo sonrojar, sintiendo su cálida mano.  
-Quédate aquí. Ya vuelvo.- ella se marchó dejándolo en shock y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Obedeció, frotándose los brazos para no sentir frio. A veces quería ser como esos dragones legendarios que gustaba de niño, no los caballeros, esos eran aburridos, quería ser fuerte, libre, e imponerse a todos sus problemas, no esconderse tras una armadura que no le dejaba respirar. Tras unos momentos, la vio regresar a lo lejos sobre los techos. Ella cayó frente a él y le tendió una chaqueta azul.  
-Toma. Con esto no pasaras frio.  
-G-Gracias.- era un poco vieja, tal vez de algún amigo o familiar. Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.  
-Era de mi padre cuando joven. Pero mamá la ha conservado en buen estado.  
-Oh, yo... quizás no debería quedarme con algo así.  
-Hazlo. Te la regalo. Tu ahora la necesitas más.- este se la puso. Viper sonrió al ver lo bien que le quedaba.- Te queda bien.

-Gracias.- había alivio y pesar en su voz. La heroína de la serpiente le sonrió y puso su mano sobre su hombro, él era más alto por una cabeza pero la chica le parecía imponente.

-No sé lo que te aqueja. Puedes contarme o guardar silencio, lo que sea que te apetezca. Pero sabes, me han enseñado que bueno o malo, lo importante es aceptar lo que la vida nos da, porque el mejor regalo es la vida misma.  
-Yo... no creo que quieras escucharme.  
-Pruébame.- se sentaron en el carrusel, hablaron toda la noche, no de sus problemas de manera profunda, pero sí sobre su soledad y con cada consejo o palabra de ánimo, sentía que su corazón caía por esta chica que no apartaba su vista de él, hasta que una alarma proveniente de su pulsera la asustó.  
-Ups, debo irme. Tú también deberías hacerlo.  
-Gracias por escucharme.  
-Vengo por aquí a tocar siempre. Si una noche necesitas algo...  
-Lo haré. Vendré.  
-Perfecto. Oh, lo siento. No sé tu nombre.  
-Me llamo Honoré Rossi. Es ridículo y anticuado, lo sé, pero es el nombre que me pusieron mis abuelos.  
-Yo pienso que es un lindo nombre.- este se sonrojó más.- Muy bien. Nos vemos, Honoré.- la heroína desapareció entre los edificios.  
Esa noche se quedó un momento más en el parque antes de tomar las riendas de su vida. Decidió que lo mejor sería vivir con sus abuelos, y aunque le dolió que su madre le agradeciera como si le hiciese un favor, este lo dejó pasar por ahora. Aprendiendo un poco más acerca de sí mismo, de lo que quería ser, de cómo quería ser, y por supuesto, aprendió más de la vida y las sorpresas que podía dar…

-Honoré Rossi, te otorgo el miraculous del dragón. Con el tendrás el poder de los elementos. Y después de finalizar la misión me lo devolverás.- le ofreció Lordbug.

-Acepto. Lordbug. No te fallaré.  
El akuma en turno era caótico, formando remolinos y tornados en toda la ciudad. Y cuando el akuma formó un remolino contra las heroínas que aguantaban hasta que Lordbug llegara, una serie de autos fueron lanzados hacia ellas. Viper estaba a punto de ser aplastada por un camión pero una filosa espada lo partió en dos y el nuevo portador guardó la espada a su espalda.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Y-Yo… sí. ¿Quién eres?  
-Draconis. Me llamo Draconis, y estoy aquí para cuidarles la espalda. Y vaya hermosa vista que me vas a dar al cuidar tu espalda, muñeca.- Viper se sonrojó hasta la raíz.

-Ya quisieras.- este se rió entre dientes irritándola de cierta forma, pero su nuevo compañero sería mucho más importante de lo que creía, el equipo perfecto de reptiles había llegado. Viper y Draconis tenían mucho que aprender del otro, pero en cada paso, la vida les enseñaría a cómo permanecer juntos. Y Draconis agradecería a esta, esa verdadera oportunidad de ver la vida.

…..

Extra:

_**-¡Y los héroes de Paris han salvado de nuevo el día!**_\- reportaba Alya por las noticias. Luka Couffaine estaba volando directamente a su próximo destino mirando con orgullo las noticias_**.- Oh, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Draconis es el nuevo elemento del equipo, ¿tu compañera será ahora la intrépida Viper?**_

_**-Me encantaría eso. Pienso que tenemos mucho en común aparte de las escamas.**_

_**-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?**_

_**-Que ella adora tocar, y yo también soy bueno tocando.**_

_**-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- se escuchó a la serpiente en el fondo mirarlo como si quisiera morderlo.**_

_**-Oh, tranquila, no saques los colmillos, aunque no me molestaría que me des un poco de tu veneno.**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!**_

_**-¡Aquí los tienen! ¡La nueva pareja del momento! Creo que esperaremos más que un excelente trabajo de equipo por parte de estos dos.**_\- sugirió Alya mirando como el nuevo portador del dragón coqueteaba con la chica que lo miraba rabiosa y sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

La lata de refresco fue aplastada en mano del músico y fue directamente a con el piloto.

-Nos vamos de regreso a Paris.

-Pero señor, Couffaine…

-¡Es una emergencia! ¡Ya!

Por supuesto que era una emergencia. Ya le enseñaría a ese mocoso a meterse con su princesita, y el Second Chance le daría las veces que quisiera para desquitarse con este hasta el cansancio, no importaba lo que le dijera Marinette sobre el uso de los miraculous. Mientras que en la mansión Agreste, Adrien sonreía ampliamente complacido ante la escena, ahora esa serpiente sabría lo que él sentía cada vez que cierto héroe de motas iba a por su pequeña gatita, y al parecer no la tendría fácil con el chico nuevo.

-Sufrirás ahora lo que yo, Luka, ¡SUFRIRAS!- rio de forma malévola mientras que su esposa Kagami arqueaba la ceja.

-Se nota cuanto te alegra el sufrimiento de otros…

-¡Solo de quienes no comprenden mi dolor!

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Lila sería una pésima madre en mi opinión, ¿pero quién es el padre? Eso será un misterio por ahora jiji. Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
